Realms
by Arceus
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Pokemon REALLY existed? Well join Joey a twelve year old boy as he is sucked into the world of Pokemon. First story, be nice. R&R :D
1. Prologue

_**Realms

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**_

I dashed through the screen doors sweat all over my face. School was boring as hell and boy it dragged by as slow as a snail! I ran up the stairs and straight to my room not even bothering about getting something to drink. I sat on the computer chair and gazed at the monitor, school might be boring but in this realm, the computer, anything was possible. Even having little animal-creatures to fight off against each other and play with. It was like an escape. Feeding Pikachu and battling other trainers. I smirked, nothing beat this. Well except possibly actually having pokemon in real life. Now _that_ would be sweet.

I turned on the computer and anxiously began my game.

"Come on Torchic! You could do it!You could beat that Graveler!" I shouted at the monitor. My older brother walked by silently laughing at my antics. My whole family was used to me shouting at the monitor. What could I say? I was absorbed into the Pokemon world.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Easy their bro!" My older brother, Adam laughed.

"Addy, you know I get so absorbed," I said with humour.

"Do NOT call me "Addy"!" My older brother warned. I simply laughed. He was always trying his best to intimidate me but I saw through his ruse. He just ended up breaking down and laughing too.

"Don't get too caught up in there, what if you got stuck?!" He laughed. I was on the brink of tears from laughter. My brother was the absolute best! But I didn't know how true that statement could have been. I didn't even think about it, it was just too unreal...for now.

* * *

**_Review please! This is my first story so don't be harsh! Please? Lol. Just review the god forsaken thing!_**

* * *


	2. Alaska Here I Come!

_**Realms

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Alaska Here I Come!**_

_**I would like to extend my appreciation to the following:**_

_**HeartlessFallenAngel**_

_**wishhy**_

_**Darkraigirl**_

_**SEXY TIME**_

_**Mimiteh Misae**_

* * *

I sighed deeply as I lay down on my bed. Life was a drag. Oh how I wish it could just all magically turn into something wonderful, something full of adventure and surprise. Something different. Yeah that was the word, different. My heavy eyelids slowly succumbed to a slumber filled with my many dreams of Pokemon. It usually ended with me waking up and finding a Pokemon on my lap....Yeah and then I'd _really_ wake up.

"Ah!" I screamed as my alarm clock suddenly began playing the Pokemon theme song. I inhaled deeply and Swung my legs out of bed. Yes, another boring day..._Woopee_ (note the sarcasm).

"Up and Adam, hey Adam , that's my name get it?" Adam was busy laughing his ass off. I looked at him nonchalantly. He was so stupid sometimes. His laughter slowly died and he only now realized that I was not laughing. He shook it off and lifted me off my bed.

"Hey let me down!" I yelled.

"Not until you laugh at my joke squirt."

"Ha-ha-ha hardy ha-ha, happy?"

"No," he said then without me noticing he began tickling my feet! I laughed so hard I thought I might burst."Now I'm happy," he said smiling.

"Well would ya put me down?"

"Hm....I'll think about it," he said acting as if he was deep in thought.

I folded my arms and growled. He merely laughed.

"So, want me to put you down huh?"

"Ye- NO!" I screamed as he dropped me down. I prepared myself to fall head first onto the floor but instead I landed on the couch. While I was still confused Adam was having a laughing fit. I impatiently waited for my mom to finish making my breakfast. I began to drift away in my thought of Pokemon. Butterfree flew into the sky then -Bing!- The sudden noise of the toaster broke my train of thought and pulled me back to reality. Then I smiled, why you may ask? The noise reminded me of the sound when a Pokemon flutters out of its Pokeball. Ah! back to the Pokemon world. A world where anything was possible. Before I knew it I was drifting aimlessly along my thoughts. So many adventures. Like right now, my Torchic was battling Fisherman Elliot. Boy he had no chance! .

"Hey! Earth to Joey," Adam was waving his hand up and down my face while making silly faces. Swatting his hand away I began on my breakfast. Yes nothing beat the disappointment of waking from a Pokemon daydream to find Adam than a huge plate filled with eggs, toast, bacon and ...

The enormous plate before me held two sunny side up eggs, Bacon (Yeah, dripping with oil and fat, I'll leave my bacon back), Pancakes and the toast that sent me flying into my dreamland.

My mom walked into the dining room with her cheery smile. "Joey, Adam! Dad and I have some very special news!"

"Oh god! You aren't pregnant are you?" Adam asked horrified.

"Adam," my mom said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh thank god," he let out the air he didn't know he was holding.

"Anyways the good news is we are going on a trip to Alaska!" my dad shouted trying to ignore Adam.

I was thrilled I was smiling ear to ear I might miss the computer a lot but this would be really exciting. We were all dancing up and down.

The exciting voyage to Alaska was going to be next week. Excitement coursed through my veins as I impatiently awaited next Tuesday. Pokemon may not exist but this would just be too great!

"Yes! Oh that would just be fantastic! Joey and Adam haven't seen you in so long! It would be just terrific!" I overheard my mother talking into the phone. Who hadn't we seen in a long time?

"Yes, bye. I'll tell the boys! Do take care," My mother hung up the phone and beamed.

"Mom? Who was that?"

"Honey that was your Aunt Gertrude. You remember right?"

"I think so..." I said quite unsure if I actually did remember.

"Aunt Gertrude! She's visiting!" Adam exclaimed.

"Not just visiting she's going to come with us to Alaska!" Mom shouted.

My smile only grew. This was awesome! As if on cue the phone rang. Aunt Gertrude was on the other end she was at the airport.

"So, who wants to go with me to pick her up?" My dad asked.

My brother and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "ME!"

ooxxoo

"Boys!" Aunt Gertrude dropped her suitcases and ran forward and hugged me and Adam squeezing all the oxygen out of our systems.

"Aunt Gertrude....Air!" I exclaimed. She laughed and let us go.

"So how are my Hardy Boys?" Yeah she calls us that. About four years ago when Adam was infatuated with the Hardy Boys he told Aunt Gertrude that she was Aunt Gertrude from the Hardy Boys and we were....the Hardy boys....go figure.

"How are we? How are you? No jet lag I hope," my dad joked.

Aunt Gertrude laughed and scooped up her bags me and Adam helping her. "Dad! A little help?" I called incredulously. Dad smiled.

"I'm gonna use the restroom."

My mouth hung agape and I was pretty sure Adam looked about the same. Last time when Grandma had came for a visit me and Adam pretended we had to go to the bathroom so we could get out of carrying luggae. Looks like the tables have turned. I laughed and bravely took up two of the more heavy bags.

"My, my Joey, looks like you're getting some muscle, " Aunt Gertrude said while pinching my left bicep. Which was flat. Adam laughed loudly. His voice echoing through the airport. I scowled and kicked him in the ass. He looked at me and grinned. I grinned back. He dropped the bags. Uh-oh. I didn't like where this was going. I dropped my bags also and ran. Full speed- away from Adam. Although he was just chasing me around Aunt Gertrude in a metter of minutes I started to blow.

"Boys, calm down," Aunt Gertrude tried to be serious but her smirk gave away everything.

ooxxoo

Next week came all to soon. We were in the plane. Seated. And the plane was flying. Already. I sighed. Relaxing into my seat I took out my Nintendo DS. I had brought several of my Pokemon games. Although I had won all of them I still brought them to entertain myself for the boring and extremely long plane ride.

I took out _"Pokemon Ranger : Shadows Of Almia."_

I loved this game! Adam was asleep with his ipod in his ears blasting shitty music. Fuck this was taking long. I returned my gaze to my game. I tried countless times to catch the uncatchable: Girachi. My hands were hurting but I continued. This was entrancing!

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some technical difficulties, please ensure your seat belts are thoroughly strapped on. Thank you," Came a woman's voice through the speakers. Adam was wide awake now. He smiled at me. I hope this wasn't too bad. Maybe it was just a storm or something. Maybe...

ooxxoo

Palkia moved forward and roared. Something was wrong. The dimensions were clashing. He had to do something! If not things from the Pokemon world could get sucked into the other worlds and vice versa. He roared again. What was he going to do?

ooxxoo

I tapped his foot on the floor. The plane was flying as normal now and they were landing in a few minutes. I was practically bouncing in my seat! I just wanted to set foot in Alaska right now! My face was stretched wide with the grin I wore on my face. Adam was watching a girl on his right and smiling. I checked her out too. Not bad. But come on bro! You checking out girls at a time like this! I shook my head and looked at Aunt Gertrude who was still snoring with sleep. Dad and mom were talking about something I couldn't hear and I was...well... bouncing in my seat!

Alaska here I come!

* * *

_**Yeah it's quite short and sorry about the long wait but I'm really busy these days! Thanks for all the reviews guys they are much appreciated. I look forward to some more (HINT HINT) l8rz.  
**_

* * *

**_Review please! This is my first story so don't be harsh! Please? Lol. Just review the god forsaken thing!_**

* * *


End file.
